Unforgettable
by hannilyftw
Summary: spencer hosts a truth or date game, they all get drunk, Emily, who is not so drunk, chooses dare, (she gets all out of skips), then a drunk Hanna tells her to kiss her, which leads to a makeout session. Hanna doesn't remember what happened, (hangover) Emily gets a little upset because she likes Hanna, more than a friend. (Hannily/Spanna) ONESHOT!


Spencer calls the girls over, "Hey Emily, yea, sleep over at my house, get the other girls here too? okay thanks" she says.

the girls arrive there in a short time. "Hey Spence" the 3 other girls greeted, "Come in" spencer grinned. They watched movies, as always, spencer sat next to Aria, while Hanna cuddles up with Emily, Hanna was scared of Horror movies. Hanna rests her head in Emily's lap, "Are you even watching the movie" Emily smiled "You're more fun to watch then the movie" Hanna smirks.

As the movie finishes, Spencer goes to the kitchen and brings alcohol. "Guess what we're playing" she says as she walks to us. "2 Truths and 2 dares!" Aria cheered, "But first we all have to take a few drinks, before we play, it'll be more fun" spencer grins. All the girls start drinking, The most drunk was Hanna and Spencer. Aria was a little drunk, just not as much as the 2 others. Emily on the other hand, drank, but was so drunk. So the least drunks were aria and Emily.

"Okay, let's play now" spencer laughs. "We all get one skip" She continues "Okay, I'll start, Aria, truth or dare?" Hanna says to aria "Dare" aria says "I dare you to drink the whole bottle" she says to aria, Emily than gives Hanna a look "what? She doesn't look drunk ahah" Hanna laughs "Fine" aria agrees, she took the alcohol and chugged it. She was defiantly drunk now.

"okay, now, Spencer truth or dare?" "dare"

~~~~~ after all the 2 truths and 2 dares were all up for all the girls, it was down to Emily's last dare. It was Hanna decision for Emily's dare, Aria was dead asleep. Spencer was also sleeping next to aria, spencer had a hickey on her neck from Hanna which drove Emily crazy jealous when it was happening. It happened when Aria dared Hanna to give spencer a hickey, Hanna moved from sitting next to Emily to spencer, "ready?" Hanna grins at spencer "whenever you are" spencer smiles. Hanna placed her lips on Spencer's neck, sucking it, kissing it, and leaving it wet, spencer moaned. Emily was jealous, she didn't laugh , she didn't smile, she frowned.

"Okay Emily, your down to your last dare" Hanna says drunk. "Okay, shoot" Emily says, who was drunk, but again, not as drunk. She remembered everything that happened tonight so far, other than the other girls. "kiss me" Hanna says as she bites her lip.

Emily blushes at the dare "Wh- what?" She stutters from surprise. Hanna came closer to her, pulls her close from her waist, they were sitting on the floor at the moment, she pulls Emily close, with her legs wrapped around her waist, "I said, kiss me" Hanna whispers. Emily was nervous, but did the dare, she always wanted to know how it felt to kiss Hanna.

Emily looked at Hanna, then, leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips, Emily had so many butterflies in her stomach, then as Emily pulls away, shyly. Hanna pulls her back and kisses her harder but sweeter, Hanna had begins to slid her hands under Emily's shirt from the back, it tickled Emily, she let out a moan. Emily deepens the kiss, they were practically making out. Emily had her hands in Hanna's hair, ruffling it up, Emily took the pleasure and starts to move down on Hanna's neck, sucking her skin. "Em," Hanna moans. Emily smirks a little, then Emily moves back to her sweet lips, Hanna's tongue made an entrance to Emily's mouth. This is the best kiss Emily ever experienced. Hanna lets go, "You kiss really hot" Hanna says drunk, "I guess it's game over" she continues as she makes her grabs a pillow and falls asleep. Emily lies down next to her, kisses Hanna's nose, then sleeps.

-the next morning-

Spencer yawns, "Oh my god, I have the hugest headache ever" spencer says, as she wakes up the smaller person next to her "whaaaat" aria says "Wake up, midget" spencer says "I'll wake up Hanna and Emily" aria says then spots a hickey on spencer "whoa spence, you got a hickey on you!" Aria says "I think Hanna gave it to me," she says as she looks at the mirror, "it is the same shade as her lipstick" she says as she looks at Hanna who's sleeping on the floor, next to Emily.

"Hanna, wake up" aria shakes Hanna and Emily. "Huh?" Hanna says, also with a hungover "You gave spencer a hickey" aria laughs "really? Then how gave me one?" Hanna says as she noticed a hickey on her neck. "You don't remember?" Emily says disappointed "uh… No.." Hanna nods no. "Oh" Emily says, in disappointment.

"I think I'm going to go home" Emily says, angry, walking out the door. "What was that about?" Spencer says "I don't know" Hanna said.

Hanna receives a text message attached to a video 'Maybe this will help you remember -A', Hanna opened a video, with spencer and aria next to her, it was a video of Emily sucking Hanna's neck and the two of them lip locking.

"Well, that solves the mystery of your hickey" spencer smirked, aria elbowed spencer to the ribs "ow!"

"I'm going to Emily's to talk to her, bye guys" Hanna says, rushly leaving. "Emily totally like Hanna" aria grinned "how can you tell?" Spencer asked "I just remembered that when Hanna was giving you that hickey, she had a super jealous look on her face." Aria said. "Well let's hope she isn't mad at me" spencer said "you were moaning" aria laughed. Spencer blushed "Shut up"

Hanna arrived at Emily's house, she knocked on the front door, "hello Hanna" Mrs. Fields greeted "hey, is Emily here?" Hanna asks "yes, she's up in her room, you can make your way there if you'd like" mrs. Fields insisted "Thank you" Hanna said, making her way.

She knocked on her door, "not now mom!" She heard Emily yell, then Hanna opened the door "mom, I said- oh, hey" Emily greets. "Hey," Hanna said as she walks over to Emily, sitting next to her "what's wrong?" Hanna asked Emily. "You didn't remember .. That's what's wrong" Emily said "well, I received a -A message this morning," Hanna said showing her the video of them lip locking. "What's the big deal? It's just one kiss" Hanna said "big deal? Hanna, that was the best kiss I ever experienced and you don't even remember it." Emily says in frustration.

Hanna felt bad, as she saw Emily frustrated. "I'm sorry Han-" Hanna cut her off by placing her lips on hers, it wasn't to quick when she felt Emily kiss back and when she did, she deepens the kiss, making it unforgettable. Hanna kisses her deeply, they were now fighting for air, Emily smiled when the action was so happening, Hanna felt her smile. Hanna and Emily lets go from that lingering and sweet kiss they had. "I really hope you remember this" Emily smiled "Unforgettable" Hanna said, grinning, she then gave Emily another kiss.

-THE END

**just wanted to make a short one shot unforgetable kiss they had :) review it! also check out my other hannily story (hannily vs paily) 'I Want You'**


End file.
